


Life’s a Peach

by NettieStein13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Gabriel, Pregnant Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettieStein13/pseuds/NettieStein13
Summary: Castiel’s mate passed away he’s on his way back home after dealing with all his late mates last will and papers, his piece of crap car breaks down, he’s left all alone pregnant and with a toddler.





	1. Going home, yeah right

Castiel sits in his shitty car pissed off as if it can’t get any worse, his Cadillac decides it’s a good time to die on him, he’s stranded on the side of the road and 3 hours from home. It’s 7 at night the sun will be completely gone in not even a half hour. He looks in the back seat his three year old daughter passed out sleeping. He was glad she was asleep for this he was already stressed enough as is, when he’s not supposed to be, being 6 months pregnant. He at least had phone service he called a tow truck not too long ago. 

He sees headlights pulling up behind his car. “Please be the tow truck and not some weirdo.”, he groans. He doesn’t move till he knows for sure. A scruffy looking guy walks up to Castiel’s side of the car. He looks in the back and sees the sleeping toddler, so he holds up this business card Castiel called, Castiel rolls down the window a bit. 

“Are you Castiel Novak? I’m Bobby from Singer’s auto shop, here to give ya a lift.”, the guy smiles.

Castiel gets out of the car, he grabs a sleeping Claire and her bag and stuff bumblebee. He stands to the side more so Bobby can hook up the car, he can tell Bobby has been doing this a long time, he was done in no time. “Alright I’ll take you and the car back to the auto shop, but sorry to say it’s closed for the night. Is someone coming to get you?” He asked the pregnant omega. Castiel shook his head no, “is there a motel close by I can walk to?”, Castiel asked 

Bobby helps him into the truck, “no there isn’t plus I’m not letting you hoof it pregnant alone with your little girl, one of my guys is still there. I’ll have him drop you off at a motel on his way home.”, he starts for the auto shop.

*15 minutes later*

Dean was sweeping the shop as he was closing up. He sees the tow truck pulling up with a car, he groans. He walks outside, Bobby exits the truck. Dean crosses his arms over his chest, “Bobby you are done working for the night, you better be planning to work on it tomorrow.”, Bobby rolls his eyes listening to Dean. “You done bitchin? I ain’t working on it tonight I ain’t stupid. I need you to do me a favor, I need you to take this guy to a motel on your way home.”, he walks over to help Castiel out. Dean follows, “why he’s got legs he can walk!”, Dean are his words as soon as he seen the omega exit the truck with help, he had a beautiful sleeping toddler in his arms, and was definitely pregnant. Bobby looks back at Dean, “so Dean you gonna tell him what you just told me?”, “Bobby!”, Dean yells.

Claire is scared awake, she looks around panicked not recognizing where she is, seeing two strange alpha’s. She clings to Castiel and starts crying, Castiel tries calming her. He glares at the younger alpha, Dean felt more like an ass now then he did before. Bobby walks past him smacking him on the back of his head. He grabs the car seat putting it in the back of Dean’s impala. He walks over to Castiel taking the bag he had to help out, “the kid is an ass, but he’s a good guy. Just bull headed.”, He offers a smile.

Castiel looks at Dean then walks over to the impala. He sits his daughter in the back. Then he sits in the passenger seat waiting for the young alpha to get in the car. Dean sighs, he hands Bobby the keys to close up. He starts driving towards a motel, “I’m sorry about earlier, it was a long day, but no excuse.”, he looks in the review mirror looking at the pup happily playing with her bumblebee. He smiles, “I’m Dean”, Castiel looks at the alpha. “Castiel, and that’s Claire.”, he feels a bit at ease now.

They arrive at a motel, the nicer one. Dean wasn’t just going to leave Castiel and Claire at a shitty, dirty motel. He grabs the bag while Castiel grabs Claire. He makes sure they’re settled in, “so I’ll leave my number with you, just in case. Call it if you need anything, even to check on the car or if you need to run somewhere.”, he looks at the omega, now that they’re in better lighting. He was able to get a really good look at Castiel. He was beautiful, from his raven hair, big blue eyes, and Dean never been one for being attracted to a pregnant person but Dean thought it suited Castiel very well. 

Castiel sets Claire down, turning back towards Dean. “Thank you, and I do appreciate your apology and for taking Claire and I here.”, he smiles softly. Bobby was right, he is a sweet guy, not bad looking either. He shook that thought out of his head, it’s too soon for that thought. “If I need anything I’ll call you, thank you again.”, he shyly smiles at Dean. Dean smiles, he leaves, he reluctantly heads home. His mind distracted by the omega and pup.

All night long his head raced, he barely got any sleep. He was up before the sun. He makes coffee and gets dressed in his coveralls. Looks at the clock before he leaves, it’s early still , he heads out stopping at a diner grabs a couple breakfast items. He then heads towards the motel where Castiel and Claire were. He hesitates knocking at first, until he hears a little voice singing Mickey Mouse song. He smiles at how cute it was, he knocks. Castiel answers the door seeing Dean through the peephole. He smiles at Dean, “Hello Dean, I didn’t call you, but what can I do for you?”, he sees the bag in Dean’s hand. 

“I thought you two might be hungry, I didn’t know what you liked so I just got a bunch of things.”, he held the bag up. Castiel moves to let in the alpha, Dean walks in setting the food down. He looks over seeing a small little girl with long wild blonde hair. Her eyes matched Castiel’s, she was in light weight footie jammies. She sits on the bed staring at Dean curiously, Dean smiles at her, he does a small wave at her. She waves back, Castiel walks over picking her up off the bed. “Claire you remember Dean from last night?”, he asked her.

“Rawr! Haha! He funny!”, She laughs.

Dean was confused, “she remembers your yell from last night.”, Castiel laughs at Dean’s confusion. Dean nods in understanding, Claire slides out of Castiel’s arms. She bounces over to the table, “mama yummy wobbles!”, she cheers. Dean laughs, “that has to be the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”, he sets a waffle in front the pup. “Dean will you be joining us for breakfast?”, Castiel looks at him. “I can’t I have to head to work. Thank you though. I wanted to make sure the three of you ate.”, he looks at Castiel’s baby bump.  
Castiel blushes, touching his bump, he smiles. “Your sweet thank you Dean.”, Dean shied looks away, “I Umm, I’ll come check on you guys around noon.” He smiles leaving. He kicks himself in the ass all the way to work. “Way to be awkward Winchester!”, he tells himself, this was going to be another long day, the small family on his mind. He shouldn’t be thinking like this, Castiel probably had a mate at home, but if so where were they.


	2. Let’s get to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean get to know each other more. Dean can’t stop thinking about the omega and pup

Dean’s whole day was full of day dreaming and smacking the crap out of his fingers because he was so distracted. He tried to keep busy but his mind always wandered to the beautiful blue eyed omega and his adorable little pup, but every time he did, Bang! Hit or burned his fingers. The rest of the guys laughed at him as the day goes on, just because this was very unlike Dean. Bobby shook his head at the whole thing. Soon it’s time for Dean’s lunch hour, “get out of here boy!”, Bobby smacks him in the back of his head with some papers. “If you are seeing Castiel tell him that his car should be fixed tomorrow, just waiting on a part. Also if you bring him and his little lady something to eat make sure it’s healthy. He’s pregnant and she a growing girl.”, Bobby leaves to his office.

Dean does go to see Castiel again, he buys some apples, carrots, and a couple different sandwiches. He knocks on the motel door, Castiel answers, his smile was as soon as he sees the alpha. “Hello Dean.”, he invites him in. Dean sees a sleeping pup, her wild blonde hair covering the pillow. Dean smiles, thinking how lucky Castiel is to have a family of his own. Castiel walks up next to Dean, “she should be waking up soon.”, Castiel smiles looking at his daughter.

“Awesome in time for lunch.”, Dean grins at the omega, “I’ll get everything out so she can see what she wants and you.”, Castiel walks up next to Dean. “Thank you Dean I appreciate everything you have done for us. “, he looks up at Dean. The alpha feels pride in his chest, he smiles “it’s.. it’s no problem Cas.”, they stare at each other for what felt like forever. 

“Rawr!”, both look over startled, Claire was awake looking right at them smiling and giggling. Castiel smiles walking over, picking her up. “Hello bumblebee, did you have a good nap?”, she cuddles Castiel close. “Yesth mama.”, she looks back at Dean, “Rawr!”, she said giggling, Dean couldn’t help laugh, it was too cute. “Is that my new name?”, he walks over to them. Claire points at Dean, “that’s Dean!”, Castiel smiles, “yes it is sweetheart!”, he looks at Dean, “she normally doesn’t warm up to strangers, she must really like you.”, he smiles shyly at the alpha, he sits the little pup at the table. So she can choose what she wants from the food choices. “Will you be joining us for lunch? Since you couldn’t for breakfast.”, Castiel sits next to Claire minding his growing baby bump. 

“Yeah, I’d really like to, only if you are okay with it?”, Dean stood till he got the omega’s permission. Castiel was a bit taken back by Dean thinking of him and Claire before himself. “Of course Dean, I’d like to get to know you better, and to talk about my car please.”, Dean smiles, he sits at the table with them. Claire hands Dean a sandwich, “here Rawr!”, she squeaks. Dean takes it with a smile, “why thank darling.”, he sets some apple slices in front of her and carrots, he was surprised when she didn’t complain about the carrots.

“Bobby said your car should be ready by tomorrow afternoon.”, Dean told Castiel in the middle of lunch. He noticed the look Castiel gave and his body gesture, “ if you need to call your mate or family member?”, Dean offers.

“My… my mate passed away a couple months back… and my family…. Well my aunt and uncle can just wait till we come home…. There’s no rush Dean, thank you..”, he takes a bite out of his sandwich. Dean looks at Claire, who was singing, playing and eating her food. Not paying attention to their talk. “I’m sorry about your mate Cas.”, Dean offers his condolences, Castiel finally looks up at him, he smiles sweetly at him. 

“Thank you Dean, but it’s alright, he was… yeah.”, Castiel drinks some of his water to stop himself from talking anymore about him in front of Claire. Dean gently touches his hand, “you don’t have to explain anything Cas.”, they stared at each other a long time again. Till they heard a kissy noise, looking at Claire she giggles at them making two apple slices kiss. Dean smiles, he found himself adoring this pup more and more. Reluctantly after lunch he has to head back to work. 

Dean turns towards the omega and pup, “how bout after work, I take you two out for dinner, get you out of this cramped room.”, his back towards the door, “I think that sounds pretty great Dean, what do you think Claire?”, he kisses Claire’s chubby baby cheek making her laugh. “Yeah I see Rawr again!”, she points to Dean, the alpha’s heart melts. 

“You have your answer Dean, we would love to join you tonight.”, he smiles at Dean, “we will see you tonight.”, Dean smiles. “Then I’ll be seeing you two say 5? I’ll have Bobby let me off early.”, he told him. “5 sounds great Dean, now go before your late for work.”, Castiel laughs at the goofy alpha.

When Dean returns to work, he’s in a better mood and can think straight. Bobby agrees to let him off early, he works through the day no more accidents involved a jammed or burnt finger. Before he knew it, he was able to leave. He never rushed home so fast, Dean was so eager to see the omega and pup. He cleans up then heads over towards the motel where Castiel and Claire are staying. He arrives walking over to the door he knocks he’s nervous, he’s not one for being nervous. The door opens, it wasn’t Castiel. Dean was taken back by the women who answered. 

Her auburn colored hair was pulled back into a tight bun, not a hair out of place. She wore a dress suit, black heels, white buttoned up blouse, a sliver cross polished, lay elegantly around her neck. Her ice blue grey eyes hold no emotion, their just cold. “Can I help you?”, she barks. Dean was brought back to the moment, “Yeah is Castiel and Claire still here?”, he looks behind her, Castiel was sitting on the bed, holding Claire, who didn’t move or laugh or sing. He then looks at Castiel’s face, the omega, blankly staring straight a head. Dean took really notice of his eyes, they were sad, lost, maybe even a bit of anger in them. 

“Yes they are, who are you?”, she was a strict bitch, Dean could tell right away. “Dean Winchester, I woke at the auto shop where Cas… Castiel’s car is.”, he offers his hand in kind gesture. She paid no mind, “and you are here with news of it. I’d like to know so we may get them back home as soon as possible.”, she demands.

“Just waiting on a part that will arrive first thing in the morning ma’am. “, he puts his hand away. The woman, a beta, rolls her eyes, she turns towards Castiel, “morning!? So now we get get you home until the afternoon now? This is not apart of our schedule Castiel!”, she practically yells at him. Claire curls into Castiel more trying to hide, Dean gets angry, “Hey! It’s not his fault the car decided to take a shit! Who are you anyway to be yelling at him, he been through a lot!”, he enters the room. 

“I am his aunt, where do you get off talking to me like this!? You bull headed alpha!”, she yells at Dean, Castiel finally had enough, “Your both scaring Claire, Leave this room if you continue!”, He hold Claire closer to his chest. Dean breathes feeling bad for scaring the pup, “sorry Cas.. Castiel.. sorry Claire.”, he said softly. Claire pokes her head up, “aw Otay Rawr.”, she said before hiding against Castiel again. Castiel’s aunt scoffs, Dean turns towards her, “if it’s such a problem I’ll drive them home and bring the car tomorrow after it’s done, no charge.”, he looks at her.

“Yeah and chance him getting raped by you, no we will be waiting for him and the pup to arrive home as soon as his car is done, now if you’re finished here please leave.”, she practically pushes Dean out the door, he hears Castiel talking to her that she didn’t have to be rude. Dean waits in the impala, Castiel’s aunt doesn’t leave for 3 hours. Once she does he walks back up to the door. Before he can knock Castiel opens the door. Dean looks in the room Claire was out for the night, she hugs a pillow as she dreams. Dean smiles, “guess it’s too late for dinner.”, he looks back at Castiel. He could tell Castiel just got done crying, Dean reaches a hand hesitant to touch Castiel’s cheek. Then takes his hand for him, he holds Dean’s hand against his cheek. 

“I was afraid she scared you off.”, Castiel whispered, looking right into Dean’s eyes. The alpha smiles, “it’s going to take a lot to do that.”, he rests his forehead against Castiel’s. He sees a few tears running down Castiel’s cheek. “So your aunt seem like a bitch”, they both laugh, “god she’s the worst, her and my uncle Zachariah.. jerks.”, Castiel leans into Dean’s touch more.

“Sorry about dinner..”, he moves back to look at Dean. Dean smiles, “it’s cool I’ll run out and get you something, and bring breakfast in the morning too so Claire eats.”, They don’t move away from each other, “why do you want to take care of us?”, Castiel asked him softly. “I-I don’t know, I just.. do, and I want to protect you, and Claire.”, He cups Castiel’s cheeks. “I’m going to go get you some food, I’ll be right back. If you want we can talk, or I can leave so you can get some sleep.”, Castiel nods, Dean nods too. He leaves to get some food, Castiel goes and curls up around Claire and his baby bump.


	3. Heart breaking goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks are obviously there, but will they act on it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, had a wedding I was in. It was a long couple days.

It didn’t take long for Dean to come back with food, he and Castiel day on the floor in front of the bed. They talked, Dean made Castiel laugh more than once. Time seemed to have slipped away from them, Dean found out Castiel came from a very well off family. He had 12 siblings only one was an omega like him, Castiel was the baby of his family. His parents passed away in an airplane accident. Castiel was only 7 when it happened, and because he was so young. It left him in the care of his uncle Zachariah and aunt Naomi. Needless to say Dean knew they weren’t very nice people, they didn’t see Castiel as an equal because he was an omega.

Castiel found out Dean works with his dad and uncle, his mother died of cancer. His dad had to work hard to keep the roof over his kids head, so growing up Dean became a father and mother to his brother Sam. When he was able to start working, their dad and Dean plus help from Bobby were able to send Sam off to college. Now Sam is graduated working as a lawyer, and is engaged to an omega. 

“Dean your family sounds amazing, I wish Claire had that”, he looks to his sleeping daughter.

“She does she has you and the new pup.”, Dean tried making it positive.

“Until I my aunt and uncle find me a new mate… if my new mate doesn’t want my pups from a previous mate, they will go to Michael’s mother and father…”, he started getting choked up thinking about his pups being taken away.

Dean instantly became sick to his stomach and angry. How could anyone be that evil. He moves closer to Castiel wrapping an arm around him, Castiel cries full blown now. Trying to keep quiet, he cries into Dean’s chest, Dean didn’t say anything or push him away. Castiel needed this, he needed to cry and be comforted. 

“Cas why do your aunt and uncle want you mates that badly?”, he waited asking Castiel anything until he calmed down.   
“Because to them an unmated omega is a sin, plus they require a payment for anyone to mate with me.”, Castiel plays with the hem of Dean’s shirt.

They didn’t move from each other, they sat in the silence comfortably. Then Castiel scent hit him, the omega smelt so much like peach cobbler, and vanilla ice cream. His nose was in Castiel’s hair breathing in the delicious scent. Castiel was doing the same, Dean smelt like pine trees, camp fire, and whiskey. They pulled away from one each other, just enough to look at each other. It felt like forever, Dean moves close in for a kiss, Castiel forced himself to turn away.

“I…. I’m sorry Dean… as much as I really want to, I can’t..”, he whispered. 

Dean rested his head against Castiel’s temple, he knew that the omega was right. He kisses Castiel’s cheek, then stands up helping Castiel to stand up too.

“Your right Cas… it’s late I should go, you need sleep, I’ll be back with your car in the morning with Bobby.”, he caresses the omega’s soft cheek.

Biting the inside of his cheek Castiel nods in agreement. He walks Dean to the door, they said very sad good nights. Castiel leans against the closed door, rubbing his belly. He wished things were different, Dean was an alpha he definitely felt safe around, and the way Dean is so sweet to Claire. Life was really not fair.

Next morning

Dean slept like shit, he walks into work on his day off, he wants to check on Castiel’s car, the alpha in him told him to sabotage the car so Castiel would have to stay longer, but he knew better, it would be selfish to do that. He heard footsteps behind him excepting Bobby, he turns around to look but sees his dad instead. He back from his vacation. John smiles seeing his son, but as the older alpha got closer, his smile faded. He can tell just by how Dean looked something was wrong.   
“Dean?... What’s wrong?”, John walks up to him he places a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I fell… I fell hard for an omega, I just met him. He’s so amazing though..”, Dean sighs 

“Well ask him out? You’re a good looking guy, you never had a problem getting a date before.”, John said 

“I can’t, he’s from one of those families that believe omega’s don’t have rights, and they do arranged marriages..”, Dean got frustrated talking about it.

John nods in understanding the issue now, he looks at his boy, feeling his heartache. In that moment John had an idea, “so this omega of your dream have a name?”, he asked Dean while walking over to Castiel’s car. 

“Yeah it’s Castiel, But he lets me call him Cas. He has a beautiful little girl name Claire she’s three, he’s currently pregnant, and he looks stunning like that.”, Dean said smiling dreamily thinking about them.

John sees the expression on his eldest son’s face, “Cas and Claire, well if they got my man whore of a son smitten this much, hopefully I get to me them.”, he laughs at Dean’s facial expression at the man whore comment.

Bobby came in with the last remaining part Castiel needed for his car, Dean just sat to the side, glaring at the car that would take Castiel and Claire out of his life. John talks to Bobby on the side, after their little quick meeting, they get Dean’s attention, John walks over to him.

“So Bobby wants to make sure the part and car are working fine and won’t break down on Cas again. So your going to ride with him, and we’ll be driving behind you two, I know it’s your day off and all.”,

Dean answers before John finishes his sentence, “I’m good with that. I’ll drive over to Cas tell him that, then…. Then we’ll take him home.”, he tries not to let this bother him, the omega and pups leaving.

15 minutes later 

Dean drove over to the motel, he knocks on the door. Castiel answers it, he gives a shy, sad, but happy to see Dean smile.

“Hello Dean.”, He said not looking away from the alpha 

“Hey Cas… so… your umm… your car is done..”, he hated even saying that, he’s said it a million times but this time around sucks. 

Claire comes over to them, pushing in front of Castiel. She smiles so big seeing Dean, her crazy blonde hair covering an eye. She excitedly pushes it back, pointing at Dean.

“Rawr!!”, He squeaks

Dean’s heart melts, he smiles at her, without thinking he picks her up. Castiel doesn’t mind though, the very fact she likes and trusts Dean spoke loud in that way. Castiel just wish she had more time to get to know Dean.

“So to make sure you get home safe, I’m going to drive with you, Bobby and my dad will be in a car behind us, just in case”, Dean looks to Castiel.

“Alright, that’s okay with me.”, Castiel said, he left to get his and Claire’s things. 

Dean still holding Claire, she plays with the collar of Dean’s grey flannel, she starts rubbing the material in her hand. Dean just smiles watching her, her big blue eyes studying Dean’s shirt very closely. Claire looks so much like Castiel, just with blonde hair. She rest her head on Dean’s shoulder, she never let go of the fabric of his flannel. Castiel walks back out, his heart skipping a beat as he sees Claire and Dean. Michael never really held Claire like that, he was only satisfied that he had a pup to carry on his blood line. Castiel secretly wishes Dean was Claire’s father and the new pups. 

“You’re a natural.”, He said softly, trying not to startle them.

Dean smiles, “just got a way with pups. Plus who wouldn’t want to cuddle this little cuddle bug.”, he hugs her.

“She’s really good at cuddling and hugs”, he tells Dean, “my aunt is probably throwing a fit, we should probably get going.”, he kicks his own ass for ruining this moment.

Dean agreed, he follows Castiel to the car, he puts Claire in her car seat. Helps Castiel put the bags in the back. Laughs when he sits in the front passenger seat next to Castiel, cause of Claire squeaks in excitement that Dean is coming along. Dean signals to John and Bobby that their hitting the road.


	4. Times are a changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets home, but things are going to change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long to get out, I had a huge writers block. Plus being close to having my baby, and being forgetful does not help(thanks pregnancy brain!)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, more to come soon!

Dean and Castiel took turns driving, Bobby and John not far behind them. Soon they arrive at the Novak Manor, all Dean can think is holy shit. He looks over at the omega in the front seat next to him. Castiel looks like he’s been sentenced to life in prison. Dean’s heart sank. He looks in the back Claire passed out from the car trip, he turns back to Castiel. 

“Cas, you don’t have’ta go. I can turn this car around. You can stay with me or if you don’t feel comfortable with that I’ll find ya a place till we can get you your own house. You are your own person.”, he touches Castiel shoulder.

Castiel looks at the alpha, he looked to be really thinking about it, before he can say a word loud thunder clashes above them, scaring Claire awake.

“Mama!?”, the pup panics.

John comes rushing to the car knocking of the window. Dean rolls it down a bit.

“Dean get these two inside! We’ll grab the bags.”, he runs back to Bobby’s truck. 

Dean hands Castiel a blanket to cover from the sudden down pour. He goes to the back and covers Claire in his jacket. They race to the front porch. Castiel lets them into the front door, he takes the blanket off. He looks to Claire and Dean, the alpha smiling and talking to the pup to calm her. Castiel smiles at how amazing Dean is with her. He then hears footsteps, looking towards the source of the noise.  
His aunt and uncle come around the corner into the large front door area. They immediately look disappointed to see Dean, but horrified when two more soaked alpha’s walked in with the bags. Zachariah’s face was red turning purple. Naomi was very unamused, she stared daggers at Castiel.

“Castiel what is the meaning of this!? Naomi tells me you had a strange alpha visit you, and now you show up with three? This is not a bunny ranch, we certainly didn’t expect you to bring alpha’s here to whore around!”, Zachariah yells.

Castiel was about to argue back when John stepped in before Dean or Castiel lost their temper.

“Mr. Novak, John Winchester, employee at singers automotive shop. We fixed your nephew’s car. We were just making sure he and he little girl came back safe and sound. But if that doesn’t matter I can assure you that omega protective services would love to hear they made it back home with our help, and to me it kinda seems like you run things a little old fashion here? Some that is very dangerous and some what illegal for a pregnant omega and child to live in.”, John looked at the couple.

“Are you threatening us mr. Winchester?”, Naomi said calmly 

“No ma’am not threaten, a promise, see I like to see and hear about omega’s living and raising their pups in happy homes. I also don’t think Castiel’s parents would have Ever trusted him to you if this arranged marriage shit was being forced on to their son.”, he stood his ground.

“As if you know my brother and his wife.”, Zachariah argues 

“Actually I do! Met them back in high school, sweethearts, generous and kind people very popular as well, honor that Mary Campbell and I got to know them.”, he states 

Zachariah’s face pals, “holy shit your that Winchester?”, he looked uneasy 

“Yup, and I remember you, always hiding in Chucks shadow, jealous. I hope you also remember, I’m a retired marine and police officer. I know the law and rights of Ever omega, beta, and alpha. So I’d watch your mouth at how you speak to Castiel and treat him and his pups, cause I am still friends with a lot of those pieces of bacon strips at the station.”, he was all of a suddenly a lot closer then he was before.

“Fine”, he turns to his wife, “I’ll go tell our guest the deals off.”, he rushes to the dining room.

Another big thunder clashed came over the house, Claire was still in Dean’s arms hide in his neck. Naomi whom was silent in what happened, “well since the storm isn’t letting up, I guess your our unwelcomed guest Castiel can show you to your separate rooms.”, she leaves to join her husband.

Castiel smiles he never seen his aunt and uncle be put in their place. He hopes they keep to John’s word and let him be. “ well you threw gentleman our Claire’s and I welcome guest. I’ll show you to your rooms, and I will personally get you for dinner.”, he smiles leading them upstairs.  
He lead Bobby to his first and then John’s, “Dean your room, is next to mine and Claire’s.”, he blushes opening Dean’s door. Dean steps in, its huge. 

“Thanks Cas,.”, he smiles 

Castiel smiles back, “the good thing about these huge rooms private bathrooms so you don’t have to share.”, he blushes at an innocent image of Dean shirtless cane to mind. “I should get Claire to bed, I’ll come get you for dinner.”, he takes as sleepy Claire in his arms and heads towards his room.

He puts Claire in her princess bed on the other side of the room, she was instantly asleep. He cleans up and changes his clothes, 20 minutes later he walks to Dean’s room, he knocks. The alpha opens the door, fresh pine tree, camp fire and whiskey hit him, He felt swept off his feet. Same goes for Dean, it’s like a fresh baked peach cobbler was placed right in front of him, with a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

“Hello Dean, dinner is ready. Shall we get your father and Bobby?”, he waits for the alpha. Dean nods joining him.

“No Claire?”, Dean asked

“No, she was so tired from the trip plus cuddling her rawr, I wasn’t going to force her awake.”, He then showed Dean the baby monitor. 

Not long Castiel and the three alpha’s walk into the dining room, he sees Zachariah and Naomi were talking to a tall dark haired man in a suit. This must have been is almost forced mate. 

“Ah, Castiel and… gentlemen..”, Zachariah bites out the gentleman part. “This is Dick Roman, he would have been your mate, but under new lighting he’s just a guest tonight.”, he eyes John.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Castiel, you are radiating in pregnancy glow might I also add, you are more stunning in person.”, he had a devil grin about him. Like he was created from this black thick tar creature.

“Thank you Mr.Roman.” Castiel shook his hand, immediately wanting to pull away.

“Even though our arrangement change I still intend to win your heart.”, he leans in.

Castiel felt like he was going to eat his heart the way he said it. Castiel just smiles and heads to his seat. Dean held down a growl, he felt a hand on his shoulder from Bobby.

“Down boy.”, Bobby said before taking a seat.

Dinner was awkward and Dick did nothing but talk about himself and his company. Castiel was so relived when it was over, he was even more glad when Zachariah took Dick to the study to talk more about their companies. Bobby called it a night so did John, Castiel followed Dean to his room.


	5. Total Eclipse of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this and being patient with waiting for the next chapter, a lot has happened recently.

Castiel turns on the baby monitor he brought with him so he could hear Claire. His heart was pounding fast he doesn’t know why, he’s no stranger to being around and alpha or one he was attracted to, but with Dean it was different, it felt more then just attraction. He sits on the edge of the bed, his pregnant belly showing more. 

Neither said a word, which was odd cause they never not had nothing to say.

Dean stood by the dresser, he admired Castiel for a moment, the messy raven hair, his kissable lips, soft pale skin, his adorable pregnant belly. Not to forget he was the best mama for Claire. Dean would never lie, he was absolutely mesmerized by Castiel.

“I’m sorry for the way my relatives acted towards you.”, Castiel looks down at his hands.

“Cas it’s not your fault you’re related to those bags of dicks. In fact if I didn’t know it, I would have never thought that you were related.”, Dean smiles walking over to the omega.

Castiel looks up at him his blue eyes shining at Dean, looking like the deep sea. Without thinking Dean gently touches his soft cheek, Castiel closes his eyes leaning into Dean’s touch. A beautiful calming chill ran up his spin. His inner omega purrs in satisfaction of the alpha’s hands being so gentle with him. 

“Dean..”, his eyes still closed, he voice almost a whisper. “Please..”, he whines 

Dean’s breath was caught in his throat, he bends down and kisses Castiel’s cheek, then his lips lightly. Castiel follows Dean’s movements, his lips reaching for Dean’s wanting more. The omega’s eyes tear up with lust, desire, acceptance. Dean kisses him gently again, this kiss lasted longer but still held the innocence. Castiel’s hand rest on Dean’s neck. Their forehead rest against each other breath in the other that’s in front of them. Castiel’s Head was spinning, his skin feeling the electric sparks under it. His other hand resting on Dean’s shoulder, Dean’s hand still on his cheek, the other hand finding Castiel’s waist.

Dean kisses Castiel once again, this one held more burn and passion in it. Castiel moves back on the bed, Dean smiling at how the pregnant belly moves side to side with Castiel’s movements, his alpha purring as he sees Castiel lay back again the bed holding his arms out to Dean. The alpha moving on the bed laying on Castiel’s side so he won’t lay on him crushing the growing pup in his belly.

He continues to kiss Castiel, Dean felt Castiel’s tongue kitten lick against his bottom lip. He lets out a possessive growl, “mine.”, he whispered. He hears Castiel gasps in excitement, “yours.”, the kissing became more desperate, Dean needs Castiel like he needs air to breathe. Everything around them melted away. 

A loud thunder clashes over the house, then they hear over the baby monitor, “MAMA!!”, Castiel struggles for a moment to get up, but Dean helps him, he rushes to Claire. 

Dean sits there for a moment to calm himself, he ruts into the bed where Castiel was, he wanted to check on Claire too, but wanted his erection gone. He hears Castiel singing to Claire over the monitor, he smiles at the moment of Castiel calming Claire. Once it was safe he goes to check on them.

He walks him Claire cuddling up to Castiel, he was sing James Taylor Baby James to Claire.

Dean watches them, his heart so big and melty at the scene. Castiel 6 months pregnant rocking the little pup. That’s what Dean always wanted, a beautiful family like the one before him. Castiel gets Claire back to sleep laying her back in her bed. He walks back over to Dean, he kisses him deeply once, Dean happily returns it.

“I’m sorry Dean, I can’t I should stay here in case Claire needs me again..”, he looks at Dean in apologetic.

“It’s fine, it’s probably better this way so I can do this properly and take you out on a really date, I really feel a strong connection with you and Claire Cas, I don’t wanna fuck it up.”, he caresses Castiel’s cheek.

Castiel blushes smiling at Dean, “I understand Dean, I don’t want this to go away, Claire adores you, you are the first alpha she’s even taken to, not even her own father.”, he holds Dean’s hand against his cheek. 

Dean smiles, “that makes me happy to hear Cas, but for now you need rest, I’ll see you and Claire-bear in the morning. Night Cas.”

“Good night Dean.”, He kisses him long and savory, smiling he gently pushes Dean out.

The alpha heads towards his room, he lays on his bed fully clothed, the omega’s scent still thick in his room. It’s smells so good, he instantly becomes hard as his mind drifted towards what was just unfolding before him. Castiel’s beautiful noises and fiery touches, the look in the omega’s eyes. His hand finds his hard cock, he rubs himself over his jeans, he can’t take it anymore he unzipped his pants pulling out his cock, he strokes it, imagining Castiel naked and moaning under him, calling his name. 

He can picture the slick dripping from the omega’s hole and around his cock as he pounds into him. He can picture taking him slowly and then hard and fast. Not long at all his knot pops and he’s groaning Castiel’s name as he comes all over his pelvic and hand. He yanks his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. He lays there thinking of the omega, Dean already knows he’s very smitten with Castiel. After a few more minutes he gets up and heads towards the private bathroom that shower.

What neither Castiel or Dean knew, was Dick Roman growling at the end of the hallway, angry that Dean was touching what was his, and Castiel being a whore, he swears Castiel will be his mate no matter what anyone has to say or do.

*next day*

Castiel was in the dining room eating with Claire, thankful Zachariah and Naomi were gone for work/business meetings. He could enjoy breakfast in peace with his daughter for once. He smiles seeing Dean walk in, then John and Bobby follow.

“Good morning, the maid will be back to take your breakfast orders, coffee is over on the side table by the window. John heads straight for the coffee Bobby too, Dean heads over the Castiel kissing his cheek, he boops Claire’s little nose making her laugh, then goes to get coffee himself.

Soon they were all eating and having small conversations when Dick walks in. Castiel frowns turning towards Claire, Dean eyes the other strange alpha. Dick grabs a cup of coffee sitting across from Dean.

“I suppose this is where we say our fake pleasant good mornings.”, he looks back at Dean.

Both staring each other down, John looks between them nodding to Bobby to keep him on his toes if anything happens. Bobby moves to Castiel’s other side just for extra protection for omega and pup.

“Castiel darling do you mind if the alpha’s talk.”, Dick doesn’t even look at him

“Anything you gotta say you can say in front of Cas.”, Dean growls.

“Dean.”, he touches his shoulder making him look at Castiel, “it’s fine, it’s actually time for Claire’s coloring before her lesson.”, He kisses his cheek, he can feel Dean calm down right away.

Across from them they hear Dick growling, Castiel picks up Claire leaving the dining room.

“What do you wanna talk about, Dick”, he emphasized on the Dick part.

“You have no chance in being Castiel’s mate, you a low class alpha who works on cars and probably lives in a trailer.”, he insults him

Dean glares at him, “you think I can’t take care of Cas”, he stated not asking 

“I know you can’t, Winchester look around you, look where he comes from, then take a look at yourself, you will Never be able to give him a life like this. Do you think he wants your sad pathetic poor life with you?”, he chuckles in his face.

John warning growls, he wants to get involved but knows Dean has to fight his own on this.

“Your right, Dick, I can’t give him this life, but one thing more important than this lifestyle I can provide him, Claire the new pup. I can protect them, be home in time for Claire to read or help her with her homework, cook with Cas, read and put the new pup to bed, watch the kids while Cas has down time. It won’t be a glamorous life from where he came from but I can make him happy and comfortable. Can you do that, Dick? Will you help Cas with the pups, help them with homework? Be at their games, recitals.”, Dean spoke to Dick

“Why are you even talking about the runts, this is about Castiel.”, Dick growls 

“Because they are part of the deal, Castiel and pups or nothing. You don’t want them then you shouldn’t want Cas, and I love Cas and those pups of his.”, He said without thinking.

“Yeah you really think all that matters in our type of society? It may in yours. But in ours it about who’s omega is better looking, and Castiel is top shelf.”, he grins.

What none knows was Castiel was in the room hearing every word, till he spoke 

“The life Dean describes sounds perfect to me, better then the one with you, Mr. Roman. I would gladly walk away from this life and live happily with Dean I will.”, he walks over towards Dean.

Dean quickly stands up meeting Castiel, his heart pounding. “Cas, he’s right on the whole thing of I can’t ever give you this life, are you sure you could walk away from it all?”, he asked 

Castiel kisses him not caring, “yes I can, I will gladly walk away… with you.”  
Dick growls walking out, “this is far from over.”

“Dean I want to leave with you as soon as possible.”, he grips Dean’s flannel. “And I swear to god if you ask me if I’m sure one more time”, he was cut off with a kiss from Dean.

“I’ll help you pack yours and Claire’s bag.”, he grabs his hand going towards his room.

John smiles, happy for Dean, but worried also, he doesn’t trust that Dick Roman asshole.


	6. Paradise by the Dashboard lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They settle into a new environment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for always being late with updates 
> 
> *warning*  
> Smut  
> Rude family
> 
> Also thank you SO MUCH Mare for being my beta, SO AMAZING!!

Dean helps Castiel pack as many clothes as possible of his and Claire’s. Castiel grabs a photo of his parents and siblings before he picks up Claire, who is confused. Dean grabs the bags and turns towards the omega and pup. He cups Castiel’s cheek gently, kissing his forehead. John and Bobby are patiently waiting by the front door. The couple and the pup rush down the stairs. Right as the group opens the door to leave, Naomi comes rushing down the stairs.  
“Castiel!? What is the meaning of this!?” she yells. Castiel hands Claire to John- who was instantly smitten with the pup when they first met. Claire seems taken with him too, hugging him tightly as Naomi storms over.  
“Claire and I are leaving. I can’t take this living here anymore and I won’t let my pups be exposed to this any longer. Goodbye Aunt Naomi,” the omega says, turning to leave.  
“You’ll be back! You have no job experience, how do you plan to support your runts?” she snaps. Dean turns to snarl at her but Bobby beats him to it.  
“Good thing he found some good friends to help him then!” Bobby aids Dean in carrying out the bags to the cars. Before Naomi can say anymore, they swiftly leave the house trying to put as much distance between themselves and the toxic home.  
Claire is in the back of the impala in her car seat playing with the toys they had brought with them earlier. Bobby and John followed in their own vehicle. Castiel and Dean sat in silence, the only sound besides the low tone radio is Claire talking to her stuffed animals. Castiel rubs his pregnant belly, soothing his unborn pup... or so he tells himself. He is mostly trying to soothe himself. It’s not working though.  
“Dean… She’s right. I don’t have any work experience to get a job to support Claire and this pup,” he says still rubbing his belly. “We don’t have any place to live!” he feels his panic rising to the surface. Dean grabs his hand that is rubbing the belly.  
“It’ll be okay Cas, we got you. I’ll even help you find a job. You can even stay with me if ya want, until we can find a place for you and the little lady back there and your pup,” Dean beams as he rubs Cas’ belly. The omega smiles at Dean, feeling a huge weight lifting off his shoulders.  
“I don’t want to intrude on your home Dean. Claire is a sweetheart but can be very curious. She’ll misbehave. She’s a child. Michael never appreciated her curiosity…” he says quietly. Dean looks through the review mirror at Claire and then back over at Castiel.  
“What… what was it like living with Michael?” he asks carefully. Castiel shakes his head looking at Dean.  
“Not in front of her… a lot has… been done and taken and given. Very few good memories, more bad ones. But I still refuse to bad mouth her father,” he says softly. Dean nods accepting that answer.  
An hour later he calls his dad, telling him they are stopping at the next diner so Claire and Castiel can eat. John and Bobby agree because they are hungry too and in serious need of some coffee.  
Castiel helps Mary sit in her high chair. When he’s sure she’s safely buckled in he places himself between her and Dean. He feels a littler calmer. Every mile they can put between them and Naomi eases the tension in his chest.  
Before long, a young waitress stops by their table and they place their orders. Mary is content to eat and colored while the adults speak. Cas nonverbally communicates to the men around the table that they should keep their conversation low and censored for Claire’s sake.  
“John… did you really know my parents?” Castiel asks, looking to the older alpha. John cleared his throat.  
“Truth… no I didn’t... it’s called a quick observation. I saw photos of your parents around the house when we first walked in. You can learn a lot from photos, trophies, wedding pictures... I used to be a cop. You can learn a lot about people in the first few minutes of meeting. Got a lot of confessions and was able to calm a lot folks down talking to them on their level. Sorry I did that, I couldn’t take your so-called family talk to you that way,” John looks at the omega. Castiel can’t hold back the smile slowly trying to creep its way across his face.  
“I think my parents would have liked to have had you as a friend. Especially since you defended one of their children,” the omega touches John’s shoulder.  
The rest of the meal is eaten while they small talk. It’s not long before they are back on the road to go home.  
Home. Castiel and Claire’s new home.

**********  
It is nightfall by the time they arrive at Dean’s house. Bobby and John carry the bags into the house into the guest room while Dean picks up a sleeping Claire. Castiel follows closely behind Dean.  
It was a three bedroom home. Open kitchen/ living room, two baths-- a master en suite with a soaker tub, the a guest bathroom with just a shower. The laundry room is in the basement- a little inconvenient, but still better than anything Cas could afford. And the best part is that it has a huge backyard. Cas could see Claire playing outside someday during spring, frolicking in the flowers or maybe building a snowman in the winter. He smiles to himself.  
“Dean, your home is lovely.”  
“Thanks. Let’s get this little lady to bed,” the alpha says, gently stroking Claire’s blond locks. Dean radiates happiness and smiles at the omega.  
Dean lays her in the bed. Castiel bustles around the room looking for her pajamas. When he pulls out the little ducky jammies he quickly makes his way to his pup and changes her, not wanting to wake her. When he tucks her under the covers, Cas kisses the top of her head. He smells her hair, letting the scent wash over his frayed nerves. They’re safe. Cas joins Dean at the bedroom door. Cas gently shuts the door, making sure to keep it cracked just enough to let a stream of hallway light in. Claire comes off as brave, but she’s still a little scared of the dark.  
When the couple makes their way down stairs, Bobby and John are getting ready to head home. They have to be at the shop early the next morning. Castiel feels a swell of admiration and gratitude fill his heart when he looks at the two older men. The omega walks to them and hugs them, thanking them for all they did for him today. Everyone says their goodbyes and as the door closes Cas feels exhaustion weigh him down like a ton of bricks settling on his shoulder. He just wants to go to bed. But his tummy grumbles. He’s hungry.  
Cas makes his way into the living room to ask Dean if he’s hungry too. Before he can get a word out Dean speaks. “Why do you go put your feet up and relax? Pizza should be here soon. And why don’t you pick out a movie to watch too?” Dean is a gift from God. It’s almost like he can read Castiel’s mind. Like he can anticipate his pregnancy cravings. Cas is woken out of his reverie when Dean gently touches his cheek. The omega smiles and nods, carefully sitting back in the couch. His growing belly makes it increasingly difficult to be graceful doing any sort of mundane tasks. He heaves a huge sigh when he accomplishes the simple act of just sitting down. Cas has noticed the further along he gets, the harder it becomes to breathe.  
Putting his feet up, he winces looking at his ankles, they are so swollen. His ankles look like there are ripe oranges under the skin. Dean sees this and grabs an extra pillow to prop them up for Castiel.  
“Thank you, Dean.”  
“No problem, Cas.” Their eyes meet and they stare. That’s been happening a lot lately. Just staring. No word. Barely any blinking. It’s like they can peer into the very depths of each other’s being. They don’t know how long they’re staring before a knock on the door startles them back into the present.  
“Pizza. I’ll get it,” Dean rubs the back of his neck, blushing. Castiel blushes too. He’s starting to feel warm from the heat of the moment, staring at one another. Dean comes back with the pizza and sits next to Castiel, handing him a plate. Cas eagerly loads his plate with three slices of pizza. Dean looks on in amusement making Cas blush.  
“Eat all you want. You’re eating for two,” Dean winks.  
They watch Nightmare on Elm Street. Dean is definitely not expecting Castiel to be a horror movie buff. He’s impressed.  
After eating and cleaning up, Dean, without thinking, grabs Castiel’s feet and starts rubbing them. They don’t appear to be as swollen as before. Castiel blushes. He doesn’t like people touching his feet…usually. Cas tries hiding his shy smile and doesn’t protest. It turns out that Dean is absolutely amazing with his hands.  
Both watch the movie, just letting it all flow together in a very domestic way, like they’ve been doing this for years. Cas thinks he could get used to this. He’s so content. He can’t help but let out little soft moans as Dean works on his feet and ankles. Dean hears him and his focus is broken from the movie. He tries to keep his eyes on the screen but with every moan it becomes increasingly harder. Dean wants to hear more from Castiel, the sounds he makes are addicting and amazing. He tries so hard to control his breathing, images of Castiel moaning, hair even messier, sticking to his sweaty skin.  
“Dean?” the Alpha is brought back to the present.  
“Yeah, Cas?”  
“What are you thinking about?” Castiel asked innocently.  
“Umm nothing. I’m watching the… the movie.” He tries to play it off. Nailed it.  
“Liar,” Castiel purrs moving his feet into Dean’s lap. The alpha takes a sharp breath in as Cas moves his feet gracefully over Dean’s bulging jeans. The omega bites his lip, his big blue eyes watching Dean, wanting to watch him fall apart. Dean moves his hands to his sides, gripping the couch. His breathing heavy as Cas rubs his foot over his hardening cock. Dean brings one of his hands up to bite it to try one last time to compose himself. The omega blushes, grinning as he watches Dean with wonderment.  
He removes his feet, Dean was able to breathe again, catching his breath like he had been under water. Castiel sits up carefully, turning towards Dean, his hands finding Dean’s zipper. The omega undoes them. The alpha gently grabs his wrist, making Castiel look at him. “Cas… you don’t have to,” he licks his lips.  
“Dean I want to… plus I am dealing with raging pregnancy hormones that have made me so horny for too damn long!” he moves closer to Dean, “please, don’t make me stop,” he whines. Dean breathes in and the sweet scent of peaches hit him. He gently touches the omega’s cheek, moving closer, resting their foreheads together. Their eyes look deeply into one another. Castiel skillfully got Dean’s jeans open, hand sliding deftly into the opening grabbing Dean’s hard, hot cock. Dean grunts then moans, his hip move slightly forward.  
Castiel strokes him slowly, his hand moving like silk. The omega mouths at Dean’s lips, he can feel slick dripping out of his hole. Dean’s scent of pine trees, campfire and whiskey hits his nose. A moan slips from his mouth and against Dean’s lips. Cas grips firmly, stroking up and down the Alpha’s length.  
“Cas,” Dean purrs, “You’re gonna be the death of me.” Castiel smirks and helps him out of his shirt. The omega wants to see him all. The omega drinks in Dean’s chest, abdomen, his strong muscular arms, the light dusting of freckles, and the golden tan skin. This alpha is a god but with bow legs. Dean grabs Castiel’s wrist, forcing him to look up into green lust blown eyes.  
“You keep that up, I’m not gonna last.” Dean kisses him and Cas moans. The omega hasn’t been this turned on in years.  
Dean’s hands find their way to Cas’ waist and he wants to see more of the omega, all of the omega. The alpha slowly undresses Cas down to his pretty black lace maternity panties, fingers grazing over the slick wet strip. Calloused hands run up the omega’s body, worshipping the omega’s swollen belly. Dean peppers the taut skin with kisses, hands finding sensitive nipples. The moment fingers touch his buds, Castiel lets his head fall back, moaning. The omega’s hand slides up Dean’s shoulders to the alpha’s cheek, the other tangling in Dean’s sandy brown hair. He didn’t realize until now that he was in Dean’s lap.  
“Dean please… I need you,” he pants, rolling his hips. Dean is more than willing and moves them so Castiel is laying down with his back resting on the cushions. Dean strips them of the rest of their clothing. The alpha leans over the side of the couch and grabs his jeans. Cas leans up on his elbows to see that Dean is rifling through his jeans. Dean pulls out his worn leather wallet from his back pocket and opens it to find a stashed condom. Cas lays back against this cushions waiting.  
Dean grabs the condom, rolling it on his throbbing cock. Cas opens his legs enough for Dean to lay between. They look into each other’s eyes one more time, looking for either of them to say stop. But neither do. They just nod at one another, breaths ragged.  
The alpha pushes into the omega’s slick drenched hole. He stops halfway in making Castiel growl.  
“Why did you stop Dean?”  
“What if it hits the pup?” Dean asked seriously.  
“Wha- what!? What if what hits the pup?” Castiel looks at him confused, his frustration tip toeing the line of anger.  
“My dick! What if I poke his eye or his head?” Castiel stares at him for a moment with a bitch face. Dean immediately feels stupid. But before he can say anything, Cas laughs… and laughs harder as he thinks about what Dean had just said. Dean groans, blushing as he realizes just how dumb that really was.  
“Dean you won’t hit them, they will be fine I promise. Now shut the fuck up and screw me.”  
“Ooh that mouth!” Dean teases. Cas pulls him down for a deep kiss to shut him up. It works. Their tongues slip together easily. Cas bites Dean’s lower lip and the alpha growls, snap and rolling his hips making the omega moan. Dean shushes the omega begging him to stay quiet as to not wake up Claire. Cas nods. It’s so difficult even for the alpha to remain quiet. Castiel was so tight around him, he almost pops his knot. Castiel’s nails dig into Dean’s back hard all the while more slick pours out of his hole.  
“God Cas you feel so fuckin’ good.”  
“Mmm, ahhh you’re so big alpha,” the omega moans. He’s not above stroking his-- the alpha’s pride. Cas chastises himself for that Freudian slip. He doesn’t chastise himself for long because Dean pounds into him so hard he forgets why he was chastising himself in the first place. Fuck Dean was good. The alpha is trying his hardest to be careful of the pup as his cock slides in and out, but it’s hard not to let his wolf take over and to lose control. But the alpha squelches that thought, he’d never hurt Cas or his-- the pup.  
He feels his knot swelling, Castiel feels it too. It’s hitting his sweet spot over and over again. His orgasm is building and building, pushing him closer and closer to the edge until Cas can’t hold it any longer. He careens over the edge, coming on Dean’s cock alone. The omega’s orgasm makes his hole tighten around the alpha’s knot, pulsing and egging the alpha’s cock on to come. It only takes Dean three more thrusts for his knot to catch, locking them together. His orgasm crashes over him and he’s spilling spurt after spurt of come into the condom. The alpha thrusts them through their orgasms before slowing his hips, both gasping for air. Dean leans down and rests his forehead against Cas’, just breathing each other in. He kisses the omega softly, sweetly. Both of them are completely spent. Dean kisses the omega and brushes the lock of hair away from Cas’ forehead before shifting them so they lay on they’re side. He caresses Castiel baby bump, admiring the soft ivory skin. They smile at each other and kiss over and over, feeling so good after their orgasms.  
“God that felt so good, it been a minute since I came,” Castiel whispers his confession. Dean kisses him.  
“Glad I broke that streak for you,” he says as he cuddles closer into the omega’s neck scenting and licking Cas’ pulse point. The omega hums in agreement. They spend the rest of the time wait until Dean’s knot deflates, petting and kissing one another. When they fully separate, Dean helps the omega stand up and helps dress before dressing himself. The alpha grabs Cas’ hand and they walk up the stairs to the guest room in silence, soaking in each other’s presence before they have to go their separate ways to bed. When they reach the door they pause, just looking at each other.  
“Good night, Cas.”  
“Good night, Dean.” The omega reaches both arms around the alphas neck and pulls him down for one more, slow kiss, sighing happily. With one last look at Dean, he slips into the guest room. Next to Claire, he falls asleep easily for the first time in weeks. So does the alpha across the hall


End file.
